Civics (Civ6)
Civics are a new concept in Civilization VI. They encompass the progress in a variety of non-military and non-scientific aspects of the game, allowing for a player to concentrate on things like cultural development and diplomacy, instead of just researching the latest military tech. Civics are the main way to develop advanced forms of government. There are 50 civics in the base game, with some not being needed to progress through to the end of the tree. The Civics Tree Civics are organized in a research tree, very similar to the scientific technologies tree from previous games. In fact, this technology tree has been split in two in Civilization VI, but whereas progressing through the technology tree requires scientific development, progressing through the Civics tree requires cultural development. And just like your technological research, you are constantly developing a Civic, right from the start of the game. Progress on individual Civics may be boosted by fulfilling an Inspiration requirement, similar to eureka moments in the technology tree. For a list of individual civics, see below. It is now fully possible for a civilization to develop along these lines, and still win the game without bothering with developing science. This allows for an entirely new focus in the game. Developing Civics will also unlock special new game items, called Policy Cards, which can be put together to form your civilization's Government agenda. In addition, Civics can unlock new units, buildings, districts, and wonders (although far fewer than the tech tree).. Policy Cards The are the actual representations of the social orientation of your nation. Each Policy Card represents an effect, which is activated when you place the card in the respective slot in your Government. (For more info on how to do that, please see the Government article.). Policy Cards are unlocked via progress through the Civics Tree. For more information on them, check here. The new system compared to the old system Civilization VI's Civics system, and more specifically, the Government system, is actually Civilization V's Social Policy system revamped and expanded. Compared to the older game, the new Government system offers much greater flexibility and the possibility to adjust your Social bonuses on-the-fly as the game offers you new challenges. Whereas Civilization V: Brave New World's system presented a more steady and predictable development, it locked you onto a specific path with lisstle possibilities for maneuvering. While arguably more powerful, individual Social Policies there were usually too focused into a specific field to allow a civilization to respond to all possible threads. This is where Civilization VI's system really shines! While switching Governments is not that easy, switching individual Policies is very intuitive, and even if you do it only every several turns (when the free possibility presents itself with the development of a new Civic), you are still able to respond almost instantly to the ever-changing situation in the world. List of Civics in Civilization VI Ancient Era * * * * * * * Classical Era * * * * * * * Medieval Era * * * * * * * Renaissance Era * * * * * * Industrial Era * * * * * * * Modern Era * * * * * * * * * Atomic Era * * * * * Information Era * * Category:Game concepts (Civ6)